What Is Love?
by RiiShi
Summary: Tolong beri tahu aku, apa itu cinta?


**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**What Is Love? © RiiShi**

**Jin & Kazusa**

**Teen**

**Romance**

**Warning: Typo/AU/OOC/ GaJe/Menimbulkan Kebingungan/tidak bisa dimengerti/nggak nyambung**

**Tolong beri tahu aku, apa itu cinta?**

Happy Reading

_Aku kehilangan pikiran ku,_

_Saat kau berjalan di dalam pandanganku,_

_Seluruh dunia di sekitar ku menjadi slow motion,_

_Tolong beri tahu aku,_

_Apakah ini cinta?_

Jin Kuga. Nama pemuda yang sedang bersandar di dinding koridor sekolah. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berjalan melewatinya. Gadis itu meliriknya sambil tersenyum kecil. Jin menatap gadis itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Di sekitarnya menjadi pelan.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia pun terkejut. Lalu menoleh ke arah seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sedang memerhatikan Kazusa?" Tanya Kazune, teman sekaligus rival Jin.

Kazusa Kujyo adalah saudara kembar Kazune Kujyo. Gadis ini yang telah melelehkan hati pemuda yang bernama Jin ini.

"Tidak." Jawab Jin bohong.

"Kalau kau cinta, nyatakan saja." Kata Kazune yang sukses membuat Jin bingung.

'Cinta itu … Apa?'

_Cinta ada di mana pun,_

_Membuatku melupakan sakit ku,_

_Membuang kesedihan ku,dan_

_Belajar untuk menyayangi._

Jin berjalan menelusuri taman. Ia melihat segerombolan pemuda yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Heh! Kau itu Jin Kuga penyanyi terkenal itu kan?" Tanya salah satu pemuda yang berada di depannya.

"Kalau iya, Kenapa?" Tanya balik Jin.

"Baru terkenal sedikit saja bangga. Heh! Gara-gara kau, pacar ku jadi jauh dari ku. Dia mengidolakan mu sampai-sampai dia membatalkan acara kencan ku untuk membeli Album mu yang tidak jelas itu."

"Kalau kau ingin curhat, jangan dengan ku. Aku bukan teman mu." Ujar Jin.

"Sombong sekali kau?! Teman-teman bantu aku menghabisi dia, sampai babak belur."

"Baik!"

Satu persatu dari gerombolan itu,meninju Jin. Jin tidak hanya diam, ia juga membalas tinjuan orang-orang itu.

Tetapi Jin sudah tidak tahan. Ia terjatuh lemah. Orang-orang itu menginjak-injaknya. Dan sampai seseorang datang menyelamatkannya.

BUAGH

"Pergi kalian semua! Atau ku panggil Polisi?" Ujar orang itu sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Segerombolan pemuda itu pergi, dan orang yang menyelamatkan Jin itu membalikan badan, lalu menatap Jin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Pasti sakit ya?"

"Kazusa … "

"Hei! Aku tanya pada mu,"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit sakit."

Kazusa mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu Jin berdiri, "Ayo ke rumah ku. Ku obati luka mu,"

Jin membalas uluran tangan Kazusa, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Kau yakin?"

Kazusa tersenyum manis, "Aku tidak tega melihat orang lemah seperti mu. Ayo!"

Jin mendengus kesal, dan Kazusa tertawa kecil.

Dan mulai sejak kejadian itu, Jin dan Kazusa menjadi akrab. Mereka selalu berangkat sekolah bersama, pulang bersama, makan siang bersama, terkadang pun mereka pergi bersama.

_Dahulu bertengkar,_

_Menangis,_

_Namun masih bisa memeluk mu._

Kazusa sedang menunggu Jin di café. Ia menyeruput _**cocholate**_ panas, lalu meletakan kembali gelas _**cocholate**_ panas itu ke meja. Kazusa melirik jam tangannya, ia menghela nafas.

Kazusa mengambil ponselnya. Hanya ada satu pesan yang terpanmpang di layar ponselnya. Dan segera ia buka satu pesan itu.

'_Kazusa. Kau dimana?_

_Karin.'_

Kazusa menghela nafas, 'Ternyata hanya Karin … ' batinnya.

"Kenapa dia belum datang?" Gumam Kazusa.

Sudah satu jam Kazusa menunggu di café. Tetapi Jin belum datang. Ia sudah lelah menunggu Jin. Ia beranjak dari kursi, dan pergi meninggalkan café itu.

Kazusa sekarang berada di taman. Ia duduk di kursi taman, sambil memakan _**Ice Cream**_.

"KYAA! Jin-Kun tertangkap _**camera**_! Dia sedang berpacaran dengan penyanyi yang baru terkenal itu!"

"Sungguh?"

"Lihat ini! Mereka tertangkap _**camera**_ dari satu jam yang lalu."

Kazusa mendengar teriakan para gadis itu, lalu mengambil ponselnya. Ia mencari Info tentang Jin. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal dan sedih, saat membaca Info **Jin Kuga Berpacaran**.

Hari sudah malam. Jin berjalan menelusuri taman, sambil bernyanyi pelan. Lalu ia melihat gadis yang sedang berdiri menatap langit gelap.

"Kazusa … " Gumam Jin.

Ya. Yang berdiri di sana adalah Kazusa. Jin segera menghampiri Kazusa.

"Kazusa!"

Kazusa menoleh, lalu kembali menatap langit. Jin heran, 'Ada apa dengannya?'.

Kazusa menoleh. Lalu bertanya, "Sudah selesai kencannya?"

Jin mengagkat sebeh alisnya, "Apa maksud mu?"

"Bagaimana kencannya?"

"Kencan? Aku tidak kencan."

"Lalu, kau sedang apa dengan penyanyi perempuan itu?"

"Kau pasti mendengar Gossip itu ya?" Tanya Jin. "Dengar. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengan penyanyi itu. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Manajer ku. Dan kebetulan aku bertemu dengan penyanyi itu. Dan kami berkenalan." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tahu tidak? Aku menunggumu lama di café."

"Astaga. Maafkan aku."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa datang, seharusnya menghubungi ku!" Ujar Kazusa.

Mata Kazusa mulai berkaca-kaca. Marah, kesal, sedih, itu lah perasaannya sekarang. Jin merasa bersalah.

"Maaf … "

"Aku lelah menunggu mu." Kata Kazusa yang mulai terisak.

Jin menarik tubuh Kazusa, ke dalam pelukannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Hanya ada kata 'Maaf' yang ia lontarkan.

"Maaf … Besok aku tidak ada acara. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama seharian penuh?" Tanya Jin.

Kazusa berhenti dari tangisannya. Ia mendorong Jin pelan, lalu menatap Jin, dan mengagguk pelan.

Jin kembali menarik tubuh Kazusa kedalam pelukannya. Kazusa pun membalas pelukan Jin. Hati Jin berdebar-debar.

_Katakan pada ku,_

_Kalau ini Cinta?_

END

Ini Fic pertama RiiShi…

Gak nyambung ya? Iya nih, namanya juga anak baru… Pasti gak nyambung…

GaJe kan? Iya… Memang Gaje…

Tapi RiiShi harap,ada yang suka sama Fic RiiShi…

Tolong Review ya…

Salam Kenal.


End file.
